


Got it Memorized?

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending for What’s in a Name? With Ryan misbehaving, Jack decides he needs to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got it Memorized?

“I’d appreciate it,  _James_ , if you stopped calling me Shannon.” He hissed, Ryan’s first name rolling off his tongue effortlessly  before releasing Ryan all together and walking into the kitchen.  Stunned and flustered, Ryan remained in a daze, staring off into nothing.

 

The sound of cupboard doors opening and closing snapped him out of the daze and he let his head fall back against the door with a thud. He felt his face heat up from both arousal and embarrassment.

 

“ _Fuck._ ” He whispered to himself and slunk down to the floor on his knees, head bowed down. There was a bit of movement as Jack walked about before he came back to a stop in front of Ryan.

 

“Are you willing, James Ryan Haywood?” Jack asked, his voice holding an authoritative tone it it. Ryan took a breath before he answered, head still bowed down,

 

“I am willing.”

 

“State your safe words, show me you understand” Jack demanded again.

 

“House for full stop. Edgar for partial stop. I will hum Don’t Stop Believe in the case I cannot speak.” Ryan replied automatically, effortlessly from the amount of times he has had to say it. With a content hum, Jack took a step forward and knelt down and fastened a collar around Ryan’s neck. Ryan let out the breath he was holding and his whole body relaxed once he felt the soft cushioning fabric against his neck.

 

Jack looked down at Ryan, admiring the way the collar, his collar, brought out his best features. The dark blue fabric, covered by a thick strip of black leather brought the blue out in his eyes, The padlock in behind was hidden that held the collar snug against his neck, and a simple D ring hung in front, in which Jack attached a leash to.

 

With a sharp tug, Jack pulled Ryan up to his feet and led him to the bedroom.

 

“Now, by the time we reach the bedroom, I want you to have completely stripped down. Understood?” Jack stated and started to walk away, leash in hand. Ryan stood where he was to start undressing, but the tug around his neck made him walk forward. A quick glance up at Jack, Ryan saw Jack just stare before continuing on. Accepting the silent order, Ryan started to undress while moving to the room.  First to go was his shirt which was thankfully, a button up. Following that was his belt and he tried to kick off both his jean and boxers, to which he stumbled slightly when he wasn’t given a break to kick them off. The socks came off last just as the crossed the threshold into the bedroom.

 

Jack walked to the bed and promptly tied the leash into the metal ring that was on the bed post. Ryan knelt back down on the floor beside the bed, awaiting further instructions.

 

Jack choose to ignore Ryan for the following minutes while he busied himself around the room, collecting random objects. Ryan knew better than to look, so he kept his eyes downcast. When Jack set down what he had, he unhooked the leash from the ring and brought Ryan to the bed where he pushed on the back of his until he fell face first.

 

“On your hands.” Jack said and moved to behind Ryan, a bit off to the side. With a nod, Ryan pushed himself up off the bed, arms stretched out in front of him and feet still on the floor. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand rub down his back and to his ass.

 

“Now,  you have been quite bad today, using my middle name. I want you to count and say my name after each hit.” Jack commanded.

 

“Yes,  _Shannon_.” Ryan replied, a smirk gracing his features. He yelped when Jack’s hand hit his left cheek full force, a red hand print already forming.

 

“One,  _Shannon_.” he grit out. With a growl, Jack pulled Ryan by his hair up, bringing his ear close to his mouth.

 

“My name is Jack and if you don’t start using it, I swear James, your ass will be permanently red by the time I’m done.” His voice was calm, but Ryan knew he seriously meant it by the tightening grip on his hair.

 

“Yes sir.” He acknowledge and Jack pushed his head down to the bed.

 

“Now, let’s try this again, James.” Jack said and rubbed his cheeks gently before pulling his hand back and smacking Ryan right in the middle.

 

“One, Jack.” Ryan spoke out, voice wavering a bit. Jack mumbled under his breath about Ryan being a good boy finally, and delivered two hits one after the other, one for each cheek.

 

“Two, Jack  and three, Jack.” Ryan whimpered out. The rest of the punishment followed up until ten hits were delivered Jack would alternate and the time in between each would vary, allowing Ryan to not be aware of when the next would follow. Once all ten were done, Jack gave the leash a bit of lax and a rustle of clothes was heard, as well as a few other sounds. Ryan lay down on the bed below him, his mind entering into subspace. The burn on his ass was pleasant, and he felt as though he made up for his earlier misbehavings.  

 

A tug on the leash brought Ryan back to a standing position, and Jack gave a gentle, loving kiss to Ryan’s lips.

 

“Such a good boy.” Jack muttered into the kiss and stepped back. He grabbed the condom from the end of the bed and tossed it to Ryan. With a smile, Ryan opened it up and slid it on his cock, which was hard with anticipation. Jack took the lube and uncapped it, pouring some on his hand and stepped up to Ryan and pumped his cock a few times with the lubed up fist. Ryan groaned at the sensation, head dropping down onto Jack’s shoulder.

 

“Please, Jack…” Ryan whimpered, thrusting slightly into the hand.

 

“‘Please’ what, James?” Jack asked, amusement lacing his voice. Ryan lifted his head and looked Jack in the eyes. Jack saw how his pupils were blown out, the black almost taking over the blue, his face was red from arousement, and a small smile playing on his lips. Jack cupped his face, admiring Ryan in his subspace before giving a short kiss and getting on the bed, pulling the leash as he went.

 

“You know the rules. Don’t cum until I do.” Jack reminded. Ryan nodded and let a hand trace Jack’s entrance gently. He slipped a finger in gently, but moaned. Jack had pre-prepped himself. I sharp pull made Ryan stumble forward and toppling over Jack. Getting the message, Ryan lined himself up and pushed forward into Jack. They slipped out moans at the sensation, and Jack wound the leash tighter around his hand, allowing no slack  Ryan pulled out as far he could with the leash and collar pulling him forward before slamming his hips forward, rocking into Jack. At the unexpected sudden movement, Jack fell off his elbows and laid there face down on the pillows and Ryan continued to thrust into him. The change in angle allowed for Ryan to hit Jack’s prostate and Jack cried out. One of Ryan’s hands grabbed Jack’s hip and the other grabbed the leash, pulling on it tighter. Their grunts and groans echoed out into the room, the bed creaking slightly every now and then

 

Ryan could feel himself coming close to a climax and he shut his eyes in concentration, willing himself not to do so until he made Jack. He grabbed tighter onto Jack’s hip and angled his hips a bit more, hitting Jack’s spot over and over get at the optimal angle. It wasn’t too long before Jack cried out Ryan’s name and spilled himself over the sheets. Groaning at the tightening sensation around his cock, Ryan snapped his hips forwards a few more times until he too climaxed.

 

Sweaty and panting, Ryan pulled out and took off the used condom, tied it and tossed it in the bin beside the bed. Jack rolled over to the other side of the bed where the sheets were clean and Ryan crawled over, snuggling up. Jack gave Ryan a kiss to the top of his head.

 

“Such a good boy, Ryan. You made Jack proud” he whispered, relaxing and calling Ryan’s phrase to get him back. Ryan hummed in agreement, slowly coming out of subspace and back to Jack. He cuddled in closer to Jack, and gave him a kiss in return.

  
“Anything for you, Jack.” He murmured before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
